Dear Gejutel, Sincerely, Frankenstein
by Fleeting Vapor
Summary: A series of messages exchanged between Gejutel K. Landegre and Frankenstein. Noblesse. Ongoing.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Noblesse isn't mine.

_Dear Gejutel,_

_As you know, Regis is a student at Ye Ran High School, and as such, he is subject to the same rules and regulations that apply to the other students. For you, this means that the same expectations are required of you as of other guardians. Tomorrow marks the beginning of parent-teacher conferences. You must attend. I'm certain the short notice will not be difficult for someone as punctual as you._

_Sincerely, Frankenstein_

[-] [-] [-]

_Dear Frankenstein,_

_Surely you know by now that a clan leader cannot simply abandon his duty without sufficient notification. I can hardly visit at your every whim. If you have something to say to me regarding Regis, you may do so through correspondence as always._

_Sincerely, Gejutel_

[-] [-] [-]

_Dear Gejutel,_

_Regis is failing his math course. I see this as a reflection of your guidance as a clan leader. If you were not so set in your ways, Regis would not be suffering from your inadequacies now. I will send you a package to help you acclimate to modern times._

_Sincerely, Frankenstein_

[-] [-] [-]

_Dear Frankenstein,_

_I have received the parcel you sent me, and I am writing to inquire just what you expect me to do with this? Your gifts are so peculiar in nature. It makes me wonder if you have ulterior motives. This book of crossword puzzles, for example, is especially unusual. I have been working to decode the message inside the boxes. I will have the answer soon. _

_Sincerely, Gejutel_

_P.S. What is a seven letter word for latent?_

[-] [-] [-]

_Dear Gejutel,_

_How obstinate. The answers are in the back of the book._

_Sincerely, Frankenstein_

_P.S. Try "dormant."_


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Noblesse isn't mine.

**Dear Gejutel, Sincerely Frankenstein (Part 2)**

_Dear Gejutel K. Landegre,_

_I may send the enhanced humans that are in my care to Lukedonia in the near future. Please, make the arrangements. _

_Sincerely, Frankenstein_

[-] [-] [-]

_Dear Frankenstein,_

_Will the comedic human be coming as well?_

_Sincerely, Gejutel K. Landegre_

[-] [-] [-]

_Dear Gejutel K. Landegre,_

_I assume you mean Tao. Is there a reason you asked?_

_Sincerely, Frankenstein_

[-] [-] [-]

_Dear Frankenstein,_

_He seems to be incapable of remembering my name. See to it that he learns the proper titles to use when addressing clan leaders before he arrives._

_Sincerely, Gejutel K. Landegre_

[-] [-] [-]

_Dear Regis' Grandpa,_

_Tao is fully aware of the proper titles. He simply chooses not to use them. Seeing as he is so close to Regis, almost like family, I am certain that this will not be an issue for you._

_Sincerely, Frankenstein_

[-] [-] [-]

_Dear Frankenstein,_

_Even Regis calls me "Ganju."_

_Sincerely, Gejutel K. Landegre_

[-] [-] [-]

_Dear Gejutel K. Landegre,_

_It surprises me that someone as prestigious as yourself is concerned over this. Surely, if you are secure in your position, something as menial as a title will be irrelevant._

_Sincerely, Frankenstein_

[-] [-] [-]

_Dear Frankenstein,_

_You are aware I realize that when you use underhanded compliments, you intend to insult me._

_Sincerely, Gejutel K. Landegre_

[-] [-] [-]

_Dear Gejutel K. Landegre,_

_Would you prefer a more direct approach?_

_Sincerely, Frankenstein_

_P.S. You stubborn old man!_

[-] [-] [-]

_Dear Frankenstein,_

_I am starting to believe all our conversations end the same way._

_Sincerely, Gejutel K. Landegre_

_P.S. You louse._

[-] [-] [-]

_Dear Gejutel K. Landegre,_

_Surely, you would not rather discuss the weather._

_Sincerely, Frankenstein_

_P.S. How is the weather? Has it rained enough to water the flowers in my master's garden?_

[-] [-] [-]

_Dear Frankenstein,_

_No, we have known each other far too long for that._

_Sincerely, Gejutel K. Landegre_

_P.S. It rained last night. I will tend to the flowers until the enhanced humans arrive at the mansion._

[-] [-] [-]

_Dear Gejutel K. Landegre,_

_The enhanced humans will no longer be returning to Lukedonia._

_Sincerely, Frankenstein_

_P.S. You will still care for the flowers, won't you? Someone as honorable as yourself would not go back on his word._

[-] [-] [-]

_Dear Frankenstein, _

_You're as unreliable as ever. Did you plan to cancel from the start?_

_Sincerely, Gejutel K. Landegre_

_P.S. I will see to it._


	3. Chapter 3

_Disclaimer: Noblesse isn't mine.  
_

**Dear Gejutel, Sincerely Frankenstein (Part 3)**

_Dear Gejutel,_

_I was just thinking about the first time that we met, and I have a very serious inquiry to make. As you stood there with your soul weapon draw, the shores of Lukedonia crumbling beneath your feet, did it ever occur to you that you live on an island?_

_Sincerely, Frankenstein_

[-] [-] [-]

_Dear Frankenstein,_

_What are you getting at?_

_Sincerely, Gejutel K. Landegre_

[-] [-] [-]

_Dear Gejutel,_

_An island is a very finite space, and there you were, recklessly bringing a third soul weapon into an already escalated fight. Did you not consider that the ground was already breaking apart? How much damage do you think Lukedonia can withstand? Significant portions of the shoreline were destroyed as a result of your actions. Have you ever made recompense for this?_

_Sincerely, Frankenstein_

[-] [-] [-]

_Dear Frankenstein,_

_As you said yourself, both you and Ragar Kertia were involved. Why are you suddenly concerned over this now?_

_Sincerely, Gejutel K. Landegre_

[-] [-] [-]

_Dear Gejutel,_

_I have been studying the effects of erosion inflicted upon the soil by Nobles wielding their powers. The results are highly detrimental. The ground simply cannot withstand the force of it, and the amount of acceptable living space has dwindled exponentially. Being an island, there is a very limited amount of land. Furthermore, how could you try to pass the blame? I was merely defending myself. As for the former Kertia clan leader, it is a grave sin to speak ill of the dead. Such behavior is unforgivable._

_Sincerely, Frankenstein_

[-] [-] [-]

_Dear Frankenstein,_

_Are you quite finished with this spiel?_

_Sincerely, Gejutel K. Landegre_

[-] [-] [-]

_Dear Gejutel,_

_I do have one more question. All those years ago, you look exactly the same as you do now. Just how old are you?_

_Sincerely, Frankenstein_

[-] [-] [-]

_Dear Frankenstein,_

_I suppose you are also studying the effects of aging among the Nobles?_

_Sincerely, Gejutel K. Landegre_

[-] [-] [-]

_Dear Gejutel,_

_Not at all. I am just curious._

_Sincerely Frankenstein_


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Noblesse isn't mine.

**Dear Gejutel, Sincerely Frankenstein (Part 4)**

_Dear Frankenstein,_

_Now you have me thinking about the past. The events that unfolded the night we met set into effect changes that altered the world of the Nobles more quickly and drastically than we had ever experienced up until that point. Your arrival changed everything._

_Sincerely, Gejutel K. Landegre_

[-] [-] [-]

_Dear Gejutel,_

_Yes, my presence does improve things, doesn't it?_

_Sincerely, Frankenstein_

[-] [-] [-]

_Dear Frankenstein,_

_I never said it was an improvement._

_Sincerely, Gejutel K. Landegre_

[-] [-] [-]

_Dear Gejutel, _

_Perhaps, but neither did you deny it. Did you bring this up just to reminisce?_

_Sincerely, Frankenstein_

[-] [-] [-]

_Dear Frankenstein,_

_I was merely thinking about how you broke into Raizel-nim's house, stole his clothing, and tried to pass yourself off as a servant. Honestly, what were you thinking? I had thought you were of higher intelligence than that, but you were so determined back then. So dead set against the Noble race._

_Sincerely, Gejutel K. Landegre_

[-] [-] [-]

_Dear Gejutel,_

_You question my actions? However unreasonable, that decision lead me to my master. It has been more than worth it. And what of your own actions? I seem to remember that you made a few mistakes as well. By the way, what is that behind you?_

_Sincerely, Frankenstein_

[-] [-] [-]

_Dear Frankenstein,_

_What do you mean? There is nothing there._

_Sincerely, Gejutel K. Landegre_

[-] [-] [-]

_Dear Frankenstein,_

_Frankenstein?_

_Sincerely, Gejutel K. Landegre_

[-] [-] [-]

_Dear Frankenstein,_

_You imp.  
_

_Sincerely, Gejutel K. Landegre_


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Noblesse isn't mine.

**Dear Gejutel, Sincerely Frankenstein (Part 5)**

_Dear Gejutel,_

_I have heard an interesting rumor about you._

_Sincerely, Frankenstein_

[-] [-] [-]

_Dear Frankenstein,_

_I am not interested in your gossip._

_Sincerely, Gejutel K. Landegre_

[-] [-] [-]

_Dear Gejutel,_

_Oh, really? I admit that I was skeptical after hearing the nature of the report. Of course a man like you is not capable of such an unimaginable display of generosity. I knew it had to be false from the start, but I thought it best to confirm the inaccuracy of the rumor before disillusioning my master's view of you._

_Sincerely, Frankenstein_

[-] [-] [-]

_Dear Frankenstein,_

_What exactly have you heard?_

_Sincerely, Gejutel K. Landegre_

[-] [-] [-]

_Dear Gejutel, _

_Curious, are we?_

_Sincerely, Frankenstein_

[-] [-] [-]

_Dear Frankenstein,_

_If you didn't intend to tell me from the start, don't bring it up. Can you find no other way to alleviate your boredom than to bother me?_

_Sincerely, Gejutel K. Landegre_

[-] [-] [-]

_Dear Gejutel,_

_Of course I will tell you. Who do you take me for? I have no reason to deceive you. _

_Sincerely, Frankenstein_

[-] [-] [-]

_Dear Frankenstein,_

_Well, what is it?_

_Sincerely, Gejutel K. Landegre_

[-] [-] [-]

_Dear Gejutel,_

_I heard that you were giving treasures to human children. It was a very touching scene, I assure you. When I heard of it, I knew it couldn't possibly be true. You are not so kindhearted a man that you would give gifts to impoverished children. Even if they lay starving at your feet, you would not lift a finger, much less spend a cent of your fortune, to lift their spirits._

_Sincerely, Frankenstein_

[-] [-] [-]

_Dear Frankenstein,_

_I don't understand. Are you trying to imply that I would bribe human children? If this story is coming from you, there must be an ulterior motive.  
_

_Sincerely, Gejutel K. Landegre_

[-] [-] [-]

_Dear Gejutel, _

_You come to the children in the night and leave these gifts at their homes. That is not the worst of it, I am afraid. You used your powers to enable yourself to visit the vast number of houses, and the humans have seen this. They have passed along stories about you throughout the generations._

_Sincerely, Frankenstein_

[-] [-] [-]

_Dear Frankenstein,_

_I find this difficult to believe. What human legend are you referring to?_

_Sincerely, Gejutel K. Landegre_

[-] [-] [-]

_Dear Gejutel,_

_The legend of Saint Nicholas, of course._

_Sincerely, Frankenstein_

[-] [-] [-]

_Dear Frankenstein,_

_You must be joking._

_Sincerely, Gejutel K. Landegre_

[-] [-] [-]

_Dear Gejutel,_

_Many of the human legends are based on truths._

_Sincerely, Frankenstein_

[-] [-] [-]

_Dear Frankenstein,_

_I guarantee you that this one is not._

_Sincerely, Gejutel K. Landegre_

[-] [-] [-]

_Dear Gejutel,_

_I was afraid so. I don't know how I will break this to Master. He was so looking forward to you bringing a gift come Christmas. _

_Sincerely, Frankenstein_

[-] [-] [-]

_Dear Frankenstein,_

_Is this your way of asking me to visit?_

_Sincerely, Gejutel K. Landegre_

[-] [-] [-]

_Dear Gejutel,_

_Be sure to wear a red suit._

_Sincerely, Frankenstein_


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Noblesse isn't mine.

**Dear Gejutel, Sincerely Frankenstein (Part 6)**

_Dear Gejutel,_

_I have enclosed a gift that I wish you to share with the clan leaders. I wish my master and I to remain anonymous as the donors._

_Sincerely, Frankenstein _

[-] [-] [-]

_Dear Frankenstein,_

_I have arranged to share this as you have asked, but I have never seen this object before. I don't believe I demonstrated the gift properly. It didn't do anything no matter how patiently we waited. I have tried to decipher the instructions, but there are many terms and phrases that I am unfamiliar with. For instance, "Batteries are not included."_

_Sincerely, Gejutel K. Landegre_

[-] [-] [-]

_Dear Gejutel,_

_I have already completed all necessary steps to use the gift. The only thing you must do is press the "play" option. The devise will then operate on it's own._

_Sincerely, Frankenstein_

[-] [-] [-]

_Dear Frankenstein,_

_I selected "play" as you suggested, but I believe that the gift is malfunctioning. It immediately exploded into a dreadful sound, and it has not ceased to make this clatter. I have searched the instructions thoroughly, but I am unable to silence it. Do you have any ideas? The lord will not tolerate this much longer. She has already vanquished it from the throne room, but the noise can still be heard throughout the palace._

_Sincerely, Gejutel K. Landegre_

[-] [-] [-]

_Dear Gejutel,_

_I see the clan leaders have no appreciation for heavy metal music. Do not fear. If you cannot figure out how to turn it off, the batteries will die eventually._

_Sincerely, Frankenstein_

[-] [-] [-]

_Dear Frankenstein,_

_Was it your intent to play this awful racket from the start? And what are these batteries? Is this noise causing them to die?_

_Sincerely, Gejutel K. Landegre_

[-] [-] [-]

_Dear Gejutel,_

_Batteries enable the music to play. I could send you more if you would like._

_Sincerely, Frankenstein_

[-] [-] [-]

_Dear Frankenstein,_

_The lord has destroyed it._

_Sincerely, Gejutel K. Landegre_


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: Noblesse isn't mine.

**Dear Gejutel, Sincerely Frankenstein (Part 7)**

_Dear Frankenstein,_

_Where are you?_

_Sincerely, Gejutel K. Landegre_

[-] [-] [-]

_Dear Gejutel,_

_Still in South Korea. Why?_

_Sincerely, Frankenstein_

[-] [-] [-]

_Dear Frankenstein,_

_I have discovered some very unusual in the human world, and I wished to hear your opinion on it._

_Sincerely, Gejutel K. Landegre_

[-] [-] [-]

_Dear Gejutel,_

_Does this really require us meeting? Just tell me._

_Sincerely, Frankenstein_

[-] [-] [-]

_Dear Frankenstein,_

_Humans have begun containing water in bottles and hoarding them inside of buildings. What is the meaning of this?_

_Sincerely, Gejutel K. Landegre_

[-] [-] [-]

_Dear Gejutel,_

_Ah! You have caught onto our clever ruse! Humans have discovered the fountain of youth. They have bottled its water and are selling it at high rates. If you are interested in purchasing this product, I fear it is far too late. The fountain of youth is of no benefit to you._

_Sincerely, Frankenstein_

[-] [-] [-]

_Dear Frankenstein, _

_I see you still have the imagination of a child, but I want a serious answer over this matter. Why would humans bottle water? Isn't there an ample supply?_

_Sincerely, Gejutel K. Landegre_

[-] [-] [-]

_Dear Gejutel,_

_I also found it strange when the humans first started doing such a thing, but there is a certain convenience to it. Try one and see for yourself._

_Sincerely, Frankenstein_

[-] [-] [-]

_Dear Frankenstein,_

_I never considered fetching water inconvenient before, but this does add a great deal of ease. What are these other more colorful bottles?_

_Sincerely, Gejutel_

[-] [-] [-]

_Dear Gejutel,_

_You are in for a treat! Those are juices and sodas. Try them all._

_Sincerely, Frankenstein_

[-] [-] [-]

_Dear Frankenstein,_

_Your excitement concerns me. I think I'll stick to the water._

_Sincerely, Gejutel K. Landegre_


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: Noblesse isn't mine.

* * *

**Dear Gejutel, Sincerely Frankenstein (Part 8)**

_Dear Gejutel,_

_I need you to do me a favor._

_Sincerely, Frankenstein_

_[-] [-] [-]_

_Dear Frankenstein,_

_How unusual that you would ask. What can I do for you?_

_Sincerely, Gejutel K. Landegre_

_[-] [-] [-] _

_Dear Gejutel,_

_I am missing a couple books. Have you seen them?_

_Sincerely, Frankenstein_

_[-] [-] [-]_

_Dear Frankenstein,_

_What books are these?_

_Sincerely, Gejutel_

_[-] [-] [-]_

_Dear Gejutel,_

_They're leather bound and signed by "F." There are no other books like them. They're unmistakable, but if you're still uncertain whether or not you have found them, try reading one. If it is above your understanding, then it is the correct book._

_Sincerely, Frankenstein_

_[-] [-] [-]_

_Dear Frankenstein,_

_Singed by "F?" Did you author these yourself?_

_Sincerely, Gejutel_

_[-] [-] [-]_

_Dear Gejutel,_

_I did in fact. Are you impressed?_

_Sincerely, Frankenstein_

_[-] [-] [-]_

_Dear Frankenstein,_

_Hardly. I am, however, highly concerned over the content of anything penned by you._

_Sincerely, Gejutel_

_[-] [-] [-]_

_Dear Gejutel._

_They are merely notes regarding my early experiments._

_Sincerely, Frankenstein_

_P.S. Have you found them yet?_

_[-] [-] [-]_

_Dear Frankenstein,_

_Did you just carelessly leave something like that lying around?_

_Sincerely, Gejutel_

_P.S. I am still looking._


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: Noblesse isn't mine.

* * *

**Dear Gejutel, Sincerely Frankenstein (Part 9)**

_Dear Frankenstein,_

_What have you been telling Regis? I would appreciate you not to fill his mind with such vulgar falsities. He is still a child and is regrettably impressionable as such. Do keep this in mind while communicating with him._

_Sincerely, Gejutel K. Landegre_

_[-] [-] [-]_

_Dear Gejutel,_

_Before I deny or acknowledge your request, would you be so kind as to inform me of what I am being accused?_

_Sincerely, Frankenstein_

_[-] [-] [-]_

_Dear Frankenstein,_

_Regis has told me of your past battle experience and how you once challenged the lord. I have informed him that this is merely one of your tall tales._

_Sincerely, Gejutel K. Landegre_

_[-] [-] [-]_

_Dear Gejutel,_

_That is far from a tall tale. You should be aware of this. You were there at the time._

_Sincerely, Frankenstein_

_[-] [-] [-]_

_Dear Frankenstein,_

_I do not know what you are referring to. You never fought the lord. You can hardly lie so blatantly to me regarding this._

_Sincerely, Gejutel K. Landegre_

_[-] [-] [-]_

_Dear Gejutel,_

_Of course not. The lord enlisted his pride as a leader and required that I defeat all of the clan leaders first. I suppose you don't remember me telling the lot of you to come at me? And twelve of you did at once. So many against one opponent? Hardly the pride of a noble, but it is unfortunate that my master put an end to it. The clan leaders made such a fuss, or do I need to remind you of your own reaction?_

_Sincerely, Frankenstein_

_[-] [-] [-]_

_Dear Frankenstein,_

_There is no need. I remember that well. _

_Sincerely, Gejutel K. Landegre_

_[-] [-] [-]_

_Dear Gejutel,_

_This reminds me of the time that I faced a dozen mutants. I was alone and already exhausted from fighting so many clan leaders earlier in the day. And it was raining. Yes, I clearly remember there was a cold, bitter rain. I stood before the legion of mutants in the snow-a blizzard really-after neither eating nor resting for days. And this multitude swept in, surrounding me on all sides. An army of mutants, and I, half frozen to death, struck them down with one hail of power. It was quite the impressive feat, I assure you._

_Sincerely, Frankenstein_

_[-] [-] [-]_

_Dear Frankenstein,_

_You're deplorable._

_Sincerely, Gejutel k. Landegre_

* * *

__Merry Christmas, oOTinaOo.


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: Noblesse isn't mine.

* * *

**Dear Gejutel, Sincerely Frankenstein (Part 10)**

_Dear Frankenstein,_

_I have a favor to ask. Will you be near Lukedonia any time soon?_

_Sincerely, Gejutel_

_[-] [-] [-]_

_Dear Gejutel,_

_Depending on what you need, it can be arranged._

_Sincerely, Frankenstein_

_[-] [-] [-]_

_Dear Frankenstein,_

_Please do so immediately. I will discuss the details with you once we meet in person._

_Sincerely, Gejutel_

_[-] [-] [-]_

_Dear Gejutel,_

_Do you really expect me to travel all the way to Lukedonia without knowing the reason? There are responsibilities that I must attend to in the human world, and I can't leave them just to visit a lonely old man. If you do not provide an explanation, then I will not bother to come. _

_Sincerely, Frankenstein_

_P.S. Albeit, it's very touching, Gejutel, that you would go to all this trouble just because you miss me._

_[-] [-] [-]_

_Dear Frankenstein,_

_This is a very sensitive matter. I would prefer to discuss this privately._

_Sincerely, Gejutel_

_P.S. The only thing I have ever missed about you is your absence, Frankenstein._

_[-] [-] [-]_

_Dear Gejutel,_

_I can see that whatever you may need is of little importance to you and not worth my time._

_Sincerely, Frankenstein_

_P.S. If it is my absence that you desire, I will gladly provide that to you._

_[-] [-] [-]_

_Dear Frankenstein,_

_Very well. I had hoped to be discreet, but you have left me no other choice. There is an issue that I wish for you to investigate. Ever since you and your master returned to Lukedonia, there have been… incidents. I have sought out the source, but I have been unable to detect it. I implore you to come quickly so that these occurrences maybe prevented and resolved._

_Sincerely, Gejutel_

_P.S. Don't delay any longer. I am through with your games. This is important. Do you think I would ask for your assistance without first exhausting all other possibilities? Just come._

_[-] [-] [-]_

_Dear Gejutel,_

_And what situations are these?_

_Sincerely, Frankenstein_

_P.S. Is this your attempt at pleading with me? Did you hope to convince me by insulting me? Although it is true that where all others fail, I am more than capable. I am honored that you recognize my abilities._

_[-] [-] [-]_

_Dear Frankenstein,_

_It's the lord. After Cadis Etrama di Raizel-nim set off his message in the shrine, other messages have started popping up. Some of them are so inexplicitly sudden that it frightens the person that stumbles across it unbeknownst. And the locations of these messages are also strange. It is as if the lord purposely placed them where they would be the least expected. The content as well is questionable._

_Sincerely, Gejutel_

_P.S. I am starting to doubt that you are able to handle this. Perhaps it would be better to let these messages run their course. The lord should have been limited in the amount he was able to leave since these are not within his shrine._

_[-] [-] [-]_

_Dear Gejutel,_

_Lord did? Ha! He couldn't enter eternal sleep without leaving one last laugh, could he? However, I hardly consider this worthy of my time. Take care not to call me for frivolous matters again._

_Sincerely, Frankenstein_

_[-] [-] [-]_

_Dear Frankenstein,_

_One of these messages was a very curious story about a peacock. Perhaps I should retell this to your master?_

_Sincerely, Gejutel_

_[-] [-] [-] _

_Dear Gejutel,_

_I am on my way._

_Sincerely, Frankenstein _


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: Noblesse isn't mine.

* * *

**Dear Gejutel, Sincerely Frankenstein (Part 11)**__

Dear Frankenstein,  
Seira has been under your care for quite awhile now. Tell me, how do you find her?  
Sincerely, Gejutel

[-] [-] [-]

Dear Gejutel,  
Seira's a very capable girl.  
Sincerely, Frankenstein

[-] [-] [-]

Dear Frankenstein,  
You don't find her difficult at all?  
Sincerely, Gejutel

[-] [-] [-]

Dear Gejutel,  
Seira is never difficult. What are you trying to say?  
Sincerely, Frankenstein

[-] [-] [-]

Dear Frankenstein,  
Do you truly find it effortless? After Seira's father died, I never knew what to do with her. I taught her how to be a clan leader, but raising her as a young woman has always been beyond my understanding. Regis is much simpler. Boys in many ways raise themselves.  
Sincerely, Gejutel

[-] [-] [-]

Dear Gejutel,  
Now that you bring it up, you have always been awkward with the ladies.  
Sincerely, Frankenstein  
P.S. I am afraid that I have never had that trouble. Girls have always flocked to me. I learned how to speak to them very early on. I can be of no help to you in this regard, and neither do I have the desire to be.

[-] [-] [-]

Dear Frankenstein,  
I don't like where this conversation is heading. It is merely that raising a girl is much more difficult than raising a boy.  
Sincerely, Gejutel  
P.S. And shall I remind you that not only have I married, but I also have a family. My ability to speak to women is not lacking, and I do not need the advice of a confirmed bachelor like you.

[-] [-] [-]

Dear Gejutel,  
There is no need to be shy. You are not the first to have sought out my advice involving women. Although, you are certainly the oldest.  
Sincerely, Frankenstein  
P.S. One woman taking pity on you hardly makes you able to speak well with women at large.

[-] [-] [-]

Dear Frankenstein,  
I am not having this conversation with you. Forget I asked.  
Sincerely, Gejutel

[-] [-] [-]

Dear Gejutel,  
Seira merely needs to be complimented from time to time.  
Sincerely, Frankenstein

[-] [-] [-]

Dear Frankenstein,  
It was that simple all this time? Remarkable.  
Sincerely, Gejutel

[-] [-] [-]

Dear Gejutel,  
Remarkable? Yes, I am. Now if you need some advice regarding Regis, I have a few tips to offer you. Quite the list, I assure you. I could write you a book. Perhaps two books. You are in vast need of improvement in many, many areas.  
Sincerely, Frankenstein

[-] [-] [-]

Dear Frankenstein,  
That is neither necessary nor wanted.  
Sincerely, Gujutel

[-] [-] [-]

Dear Gejutel,  
Should you change your mind, do not hesitate to ask.  
Sincerely, Frankenstein

[-] [-] [-]

Dear Frankenstein,  
I am not interested.  
Sincerely, Gejutel

[-] [-] [-]

Dear Gejutel,  
Are you sure? I would hate to let such information go to waste.  
Sincerely, Frankenstein

[-] [-] [-]

Dear Frankenstein,  
Yes.  
Sincerely, Gejutel

* * *

Wasn't really intending to post this chapter, but I didn't feel like rewriting it. And I couldn't just skip it, either._  
_


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: Noblesse isn't mine.

* * *

__**  
Dear Gejutel, Sincerely Frankenstein (Part 12)**__

Dear Frankenstein,  
Some of the young clan leaders have been asking questions about you lately. I have already told them what I could about how a human came to have power strong enough to rival that of a clan leader, but I am afraid that I don't know how to explain everything they have asked. Would you be willing to answer a few questions?  
Sincerely, Gejutel

[-] [-] [-]

Dear Gejutel,  
Even if I explained the process to you, I have no doubt that you wouldn't understand it, and I am not willing to give anyone the chance to poorly replicate my abilities to any degree.  
Sincerely, Frankenstein

[-] [-] [-]

Dear Frankenstein,  
I am not asking about your powers, and I would never fathom trying to replicate them. One of you is more than enough to handle, Heaven forbid two. What the clan leaders wish to know is the reason behind the pet name that the former lord has given you. I have tried to explain, but now that I think about it, I never knew how you came to be called a peacock in the first place.  
Sincerely, Gejutel

[-] [-] [-]

Dear Gejutel,  
I do not wish to hear that word coming from you.  
Sincerely, Frankenstein

[-] [-] [-]

Dear Frankenstein,  
The more I think about it, the more I question the name. I don't recall the lord using a nickname for anyone other than you. Why did he chose it?  
Sincerely, Gejutel

[-] [-] [-]

Dear Gejutel,  
The lord entered eternal sleep 500 years ago. Anything he may have called me while he was still alive no longer has any relevance to the current clan leaders. There is no reason to explain anything to them about it now.  
Sincerely, Frankenstein

[-] [-] [-]

Dear Frankenstein,  
Very well. I will respect your wishes and refrain from explaining it to the children. However, my own curiosity has been peaked. Why did the lord call you that?  
Sincerely, Gejutel

[-] [-] [-]

Dear Gejutel,  
I can hardly remember all the reasons behind every trivial little thing the lord did. You were known for understanding him well. If you don't know the answer, then it must have died along with the lord, and I will ask you to also lay it to rest.  
Sincerely, Frankenstein

[-] [-] [-]

Dear Frankenstein,  
It was because of your personality, wasn't it?  
Sincerely, Gejutel

[-] [-] [-]

Dear Gejutel,  
How would you like to hear about how I attained my powers?  
Sincerely, Frankenstein

[-] [-] [-]

Dear Frankenstein,  
Ha! That was it, wasn't it?! You strutted about with a showy arrogance just like a peacock! I daresay the name suits you well. I can see why the lord called you that.  
Sincerely, Gejutel

[-] [-] [-]

Dear Gejutel,  
I have a few names that I would like to call you.  
Sincerely, Frankenstein


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: Noblesse isn't mine.

* * *

_Dear Gejutel,_

_Is there something you wish to explain to me?_

_Sincerely, Frankenstein_

[-] [-] [-]

_Dear Frankenstein,_

_Since when have you ever needed anyone to explain anything to you? What is the offense this time?_

_Sincerely, Gejutel_

[-] [-] [-]

_Dear Gejutel,_

_Karias is here._

_Sincerely, Frankenstein_

[-] [-] [-]

_Dear Frankenstein,_

_And so he is._

_Sincerely, Gejutel_

[-] [-] [-]

_Dear Gejutel,_

_This is not the arrangement that was made. We received word from the lord that Rozaria would be sent to assist us. Now, answer me, Gejutel K. Landegre. If Rozaria was promised, why is it that Karias arrived?_

_Sincerely, Frankenstein_

[-] [-] [-]

_Dear Frankenstein,_

_Both are capable clan leaders. Karias will not be a hindrance to you._

_Sincerely, Gejutel_

_P.S. You always make such a fuss. Is such an insignificant change really worth being so discontented?_

[-] [-] [-]

_Dear Gejutel,_

_Karias is already a hindrance to me. I demand to have the terms of the original agreement._

_Sincerely, Frankenstein_

_P.S. I have a right to complain. This "bait and switch" treachery is undignified. I should have expected such an underhanded maneuver from the likes of you._

[-] [-] [-]

_Dear Frankenstein,_

_I have discussed your dissatisfaction with the lord and the other clan leaders. We have unanimously agreed to deny your request. You may make an appeal, but I fear any similar request will likewise be rejected. The clan leaders were quite insistent on this decision._

_Sincerely, Gejutel_

_P.S. Frankenstein, must you always be so quick to make accusations? What reason would I have to do such a thing?_

[-] [-] [-]

_Dear Gejutel,_

_You sent him because he was bothersome, didn't you?_

_Sincerely, Frankenstein_

[-] [-] [-]

_Dear Frankenstein,_

_Whatever do you mean? Karias isn't bothersome at all. His overly enthusiastic character is… Yes._

_Sincerely, Gejutel_

_P.S. Do not think that this admission means we will trade him back._

[-] [-] [-]

_Dear Gejutel,_

_I have no intention to make a trade with you._

_Sincerely, Frankenstein_

[-] [-] [-]

_Dear Frankenstein,_

_Why is Karias here?_

_Sincerely, Gejutel_

[-] [-] [-]

_Dear Gejutel,_

_As I said, I did not make a trade. You can simply take Karias back._

_Sincerely, Frankenstein_


End file.
